<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shitpost two electric boogaloo by ronnieroseduke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365200">shitpost two electric boogaloo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnieroseduke/pseuds/ronnieroseduke'>ronnieroseduke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, excuse me, i wrote this last year at 2am and i am not proud, teehee gay, wait shit i meant i wrote this a few weeks ago at 2am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnieroseduke/pseuds/ronnieroseduke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 7 years since the events of Heathers. Just some pure, wholesome Dukesaw because why not.<br/>a request from a friend at 2am</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shitpost two electric boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sorry-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Duke stands in the kitchen, pouring herself a coffee as she does every morning waiting for Veronica to come downstairs. She smiles to herself as Veronica comes down, wearing a blue bathrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning, love," yawns Veronica tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke smiles at her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning to you, my bluebird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica comes down the stairs, going to the kitchen and kissing Duke on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, we're going out today? Shopping as per usual? God, you're like, the average mean girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughs snarkily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Ronnie. But don't complain, this is what you get for taking a Heather as your wife-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops talking for one second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dumbass, where's the sugar cubes?" groans Duke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hun, I thought you didn't drink sugar in coffee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep laughing and joking with each other, as Duke accidentally flips pancakes into the ceiling and Ronnie tries to retrieve them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after about an hour of roof-pancake-retrieving, they settle down together at the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh, thank you for the pancakes? The pancakes I had to retrieve from the roof?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke simply laughs back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying if you really loved me you wouldn't force me to retrieve your roof-cakes," continues Veronica, munching on a pancake that thankfully didn't hit the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, right. I love you, but you're a bitch sometimes," snickers Duke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I love you too, Heather, you wannabe mythic bitch."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>